prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hart of the Matter
Hart of the Matter is the 65th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 7th in season five. Summary Nikki's championship reign is at risk when she faces an old foe; Nattie is torn between taking TJ's last name or having him take hers; Paige fights to keep her relationship with Kevin afloat; Brie has a romantic bone to pick with Bryan. Recap As seems to be the case often on E!’s “Total Divas,” our ladies are having problems in the land of love. Paige, for one, isn't even sure she still wants to be dating her boyfriend Kevin Skaff, and she only agrees to make more of an effort when Alicia Fox attacks her with a bouquet of flowers (not a metaphor). Brie Bella, on the other hand, is trying to be more romantic after Nikki Bella and Daniel Bryan gently roast her for a general lack of lovey-doveyness. She attempts to emulate the Nikki-Cena route by renting a repulsively decadent limo for a night on the town, but that isn't D-Bry's style. So instead, she rents an electric car and they have a nice lunch where she gives him a Koala bear sculpture. Awwww. Fun fact: Despite being married for several years now, Natalya has never taken Tyson Kidd's last name, nor was she particularly planning to. But once the subject resurfaces, Nattie's forced to confront the situation and, while Tyson doesn't exactly insist on anything one way or the other, he does to take her last name in the name of progressivism. This comes right as Nattie makes her long-awaited return to the ring and reaffirms her pride in the Neidhart name, so, torn between family devotion and a love of Tyson, she decides to split the difference and hyphenate her last name, which she reveals with a stylized welcome mat for their house. Say hello to Mrs. Neidhart-Wilson. Wipe your feet before you come in. With a baby on the way, Rosa Mendes needs something to occupy her time backstage. So, she comes up with a creative solution to keep her involved and visible: Become a backstage interviewer. Talent Relations, unfortunately, shoots the idea down since interviewers often find themselves in the line of fire and the very pregnant Rosa can't receive any physicality beyond a stiff gust of wind. Happily, she figures out a solution with the help of WWE.com (score) and becomes a social media reporter, shooting minute-long vignettes for Twitter and Facebook designed to stoke day-of anticipation for the show. Image Gallery Hart of the Matter.1.jpg Hart of the Matter.2.jpg Hart of the Matter.3.jpg Hart of the Matter.4.jpg Hart of the Matter.5.jpg Hart of the Matter.6.jpg Hart of the Matter.7.jpg Hart of the Matter.8.jpg Hart of the Matter.9.jpg Hart of the Matter.10.jpg Hart of the Matter.11.jpg Hart of the Matter.12.jpg Hart of the Matter.13.jpg Hart of the Matter.14.jpg Hart of the Matter.15.jpg Hart of the Matter.16.jpg Hart of the Matter.17.jpg Hart of the Matter.18.jpg Hart of the Matter.19.jpg Hart of the Matter.20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #65 at WWE.com * Hart of the Matter on WWE Network